As is well-known to skilled persons in the field, a system for constraining a cupboard to the wall envisages the use of a visible hanging bracket device comprising a hook which extends at the rear through the lining (if present) of the cupboard, to be freely hooked to the above-mentioned bar or plate fixed to the wall.
Two regulation mechanisms generally cooperate with said hook, for the regulation of the depth (horizontal) and height (vertical) of the hanging bracket, equipped with respective lead screws.
Visible hanging brackets of this type are known, for example, from patents EP 0033179 B1 and EP 0632979 A1, to which reference should be made for further clarifications and which should be considered as being an integral part of the present description.
When forces directed upwards are applied to the hooked cupboard, this can become unhooked from the support and fall, causing damage, also severe, not only to objects, but above all to people.
This possibility is currently even more probable, as the custom of assembling wall cupboards also at relatively low heights from the floor, is becoming more and more frequent, and, as mentioned above, this increases the risk of accidental disengagement, especially due to children.
In addition, safety regulations have entered, and will enter, into force in many countries, which require the provision of accidental anti-disengagement systems in wall cupboards.
European patent application EPA 10708147.3, filed on 5 Mar. 2010 in the name of the same Applicant, proposes a very satisfactory solution to the problem indicated above, for avoiding the accidental disengagement of a wall cupboard from its support, caused by forces directed upwards applied to the same cupboard.
According to European patent application EPA 10708147.3, to which reference should be made for clarifications and which should be considered as being an integral part of the present description, an anti-disengagement system is proposed for wall cupboards wherein a cupboard is fixed to the wall by means of a hook of a hanging bracket device, characterized in that releasable reciprocal constraint means are envisaged between said hook and said support.
It is also highly desirable and required to prevent the accidental disengagement of a wall cupboard from its support also due to horizontal forces, directed laterally with respect to the shoulders of the same cupboard, which can also be combined with vertical forces directed upwards.
European patent application EPA 14164730.5, filed on 15 Apr. 2014 in the name of the same Applicant, proposes an extremely satisfactory solution to the above problem for avoiding the accidental disengagement of the cupboard from its support, caused by horizontal forces, directed laterally with respect to the shoulders of the same cupboard, which can also be combined with vertical forces directed upwards.
According to European patent application EPA 14164730.5, to which reference should be made for clarifications and which should be considered as being an integral part of the present description, an anti-disengagement system for wall cupboards is proposed, wherein a cupboard is hooked to a support fixed to a wall by means of a hook of a hanging bracket device. Said anti-disengagement system is of the type wherein releasable reciprocal constraint means are envisaged between said hook and said support. Said releasable reciprocal constraint means consist of a bead screwed onto said hook and suitable for interfering with said support; the system is characterized in that side blocking or stop elements cooperate with said bead, against side movements of the same bead caused by horizontal forces acting on said cupboard.